Blaze
by Bonnie Sveen Fan
Summary: It is Brax and Ricky. But it also includes Ethan, Cal and an OC of mine. A blaze goes up in the school and Ricky risks her life to save a student. Will they be alright?


**The inspiration for this one - shot came after last weeks episodes. I quite like the idea of taking scenes from the show and changing them around to suit me.**

 **Includes Ethan and Cal from Casualty.**

 **Ricky isn't pregnant, but she does have little Casey and her and Brax are together, and he's not in jail.**

 **As, always, I don't own Brax, Ricky or Ethan and Cal, I suppose Steve and Bonnie, Richard and George do, in a way as they play them. I do own Hannah, and Mia.**

 **I know Hannah's 15 in "Long Lost Sister," but I changed her age slightly to suit this story. She also has Mia.**

* * *

Blaze. 

It was an ordinary day, in Summer Bay, the towns residents were working and the younger residents were in school. All, accept one.

Hannah sat in the court yard, feeling alone. Maddy and Denny had been bullying her, just because she was the new kid in the school. She got up, and headed in to the toilets.

Hannah did something she never had did before, she lit a cigarette and smoked it, it made her cough.

Walking out of the girls toilets, she forgot to stub it out, which caused a fire.

* * *

Brax and Ricky were walking by the school, Brax's arm was around her shoulder as Ricky was pushing Casey in his pram. Ricky sniffed, she was sure she could smell something. "Can you smell that?"

"Um?" Brax asked, he'd skived off work as the restaraunt was quiet, and Brax would rather be spending that time with his partner and kid.

Zack Macguire had evacuated most of the school. "Come on guys, move it" He called out. Another teacher was taking a registar, checking that all the pupils were out of the building.

"Hannah Hardy?" She called out, looking for the blonde- haired girl. "Hannah?" She called again, just in case the girl hadn't heard her.

There were mutterings around the students, as it looked like she wasn't in the line.

"Why did she do it?"

"Is she mad?"

"She could have killed people!"

The teacher looked at Zack, who rubbed a hand over his face. The place was burning and one of his students could be burning to death.

* * *

Ricky knew what she had to do. She slipped off her flip-flops and removed Brax's arm from her.

"What the hell?" Brax said as he watched Ricky run in to the burning building. "Ricky!"

She turned and looked at her partner. "I'll be fine, Brax" She said as she ran.

She covered her mouth as she called out. "Hannah, can you hear me?"

* * *

She received no answer from the teenager, who was daughter of Brax's cousin, Ethan Hardy. She kept on running, looking in on room to room. Until, she spotted a girl, curled up on herself as if to protect herself.

Putting a hand over her mouth, to protect herself, she pushed open the door, as flames flicked up. She got down low.

"We are going to die in here" Hannah whispered as flames flicked wildly around her and Ricky.

"No" Said Ricky, she knew that she had to stay strong. "We'll be fine"

Hannah covered herself as debris fell on her, but she felt herself being pushed out the way and Ricky took the brunt of the debris falling on her. She dragged Hannah's almost lifeless body out of the room.

"Come on, Hannah, stay with me, keep your eyes open " Ricky used the last of what strength she had to pull the girl to safety.

The younger girl opened them briefly before closing them again.

Brax ran over to her as he seen her.

Ethan raced over to his daughter and his doctor instincts kicked in as he felt for her pulse. He couldn't feel one. She needed medical attention. He dialed 999 and asked for an ambulance. He sat down beside and stroked her hair as they waited for the ambulance.

The ambulance arrived and Ethan snapped in to doctor mode. "This is Hannah Hardy, 13, pulled out of a burning building. Serious smoke inhalation. BP 60/ 90. GCS is 2 " He said, as he helped slide the board under her. He put a collar over her head and secured the straps over her body. He helped wheel the stretcher in it the ambulance. He shut the doors as the ambulance started moving.

* * *

Ricky, had gone to hospital to be looked over by Nate. She was coughing and had ash on her face. She had a 2 -degree- burn. Nate called them.

"Ricky, Brax, would you like to follow me?" He asked.

"Sure" She said as she stood up.

"How did you do this?" He asked his ex as she sat on the bed in one of the cubicles.

Brax, who had been, standing beside her, spoke. "She ran in to a burning building " But he couldn't have been more proud of her. He stitched up the wound on her forehead.

Nate took off his gloves and disposed of the equipment. He stepped back. "All done. Your free to go. "

Ricky hopped down from the bed. "Thanks, doc" She smiled.

"That's alright, take it easy" Nate told her. But he knew his ex, she never took it easy.

Ricky nodded. "I will do" And linking arms with her partner, they walked out in to the car - park where Brax had already rung a taxi.

"31 Saxton Avenu " Brax told the driver as he opened the door so Ricky could get in, followed by him, and they both belted up as the taxi started moving.

* * *

Brax paid the driver and kept his arm around her as he walked up the path, leading to the front door and got his keys out of his jeans and unlocked the front door.

She walked slowly, Brax's arm around her. He guided her in to the living room and they both sat on the couch, Brax put on the TV but neither of them were watching what was on, it was some movie.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, as he kissed her forehead.

"Stop fussing" She gently slapped his chest. "I'm fine"

"Ouch" Brax mocked as he rubbed his chest.

Ricky laughed.

* * *

Hannah, meanwhile, had been kept in for observation and Ethan hadn't left her side.

Nate had put her in an induced coma to help her heal.

Ethan knew that he had to find Ricky and thank her for saving his daughter. But he didn't want to leave her.

Nate had ran CT, MRI's but there was still no improvement on her condition, but Ethan refused to give up, Hardy's were fighters.

Ethan needed a break, as sitting in that small hospital room was beginning to give him a headache. He walked out of the room and headed down to the ground floor of the hospital in the lift. The metal door opened and he stepped out, heading towards the exit. The fresh air hit him and he welcomed it as he leant against the wall.

She started to struggle, confused as to where she was.

"It's ok" Ethan soothed her, stroking her hair. "Your in hospital"

"Why?" Hannah frowned.

It was Ethan's turn to frown "Don't you remember?"

She shook her head.

"Ricky pulled you from a burning building " Ethan told her.

She went quiet. "I did it" She whispered, her voice low, muffled by the oxygen mask.

"Did what?" Ethan asked, he was glad she was awake; his daughter meant everything to him.

"The fire. I started it" Tears began falling down her cheeks as she realised she was in a loaf of trouble.

Ethan felt sick. "Why?" He eventually asked, he didn't think that his daughter was capable of something like this.

"I don't know, I guess I felt lonely, I wanted payback, but I didn't mean for it to go this far. I really didn't "

"I... need... to " Ethan stuttered, in situations he didn't want to be in, his stutter reappeared.

"Dad!" Hannah yelled, she wanted him to tell her that it was all going to be ok, but even know, he loved his baby girl, he couldn't do it.

Ethan stood outside the hospital, he needed to clear his head. He also knew what he had to do. He got his phone out of his pocket.

* * *

Charlie and another officer walked in to the hospital. Charlie asked what cubicle Hannah Hardy was in. She was told it wad cubicle 1. She thanked the receptionist and headed to the cubicle, she pulled back the curtain.

"Hannah Hardy, I'm arresting you on suspicion of arson, you do not have to say anything, anything you do say may be given in as evidence. Do you understand?" Sergeant Charlie Buckton stepped forward and placed the handcuffs around her wrist.

She nodded, as she seen Ethan, hold her daughter to him. "Mia" She cried.

Ethan jiggled the toddler in an attempt to soothe her.

"M- mumy" Mia cried, kicking her legs against Ethan.

There was a chance she'd never see her baby again. All, because of one stupid mistake. How could she have lost the most precious thing in her life? People were going to hate her. Judge her for putting her feelings before Mia.

* * *

After having a restless night, his daughters words, playing on his mind, Ethan had decided on what to do. He showered, dressed in jeans and tee, as it was his day off from work and got in to his car and started to drive. When, he walked nervously up the path and rang the doorbell. Brax answered the door.

"Is Ricky in?" Ethan said.

"Yep" Brax said as he stepped aside to let Ethan in to his house. He walked in to the living room where Ricky was lying.

"Thank you" He said to her, sincerely. "You saved Hannah's life " He would forever be in her debt.

"It's fine" Ricky smiled, tiredly. She'd had a few nightmares last night as every time she closed her eyes she seen the fire. It had been up to Brax to comfort her, tell her, it was ok, it was just a dream. She'd ran a hand through her hair and pressed her face in to his chest.

Ethan left the two of them to it as he started to walk back to his car. He unlocked it and got in the drivers seat. He drove back home and sat on the couch, with his head in his hands.

* * *

Ethan, Cal, Brax and Ricky were sat in a court room, waiting to hear of Hannah's sentencing. Marylin had kindly offered to look after Casey and Ricky had gratefully accepted, she didn't want Casey in a court room.

Hannah stood in the box, dressed smartly in a pair of black pant and a white blouse, her blonde hair was hanging in waves over her shoulder.

"Hannah Hardy, you are charged with arson on Summer Bay High on September the 9th 2015" The judge read out her charges. How do you plead?"

Mia. Mia's first day at school. Her dad. Her uncle. Her friends. What she'd miss, if she pleaded guilty.

"How do you plead?" The judge asked, again.

She bit her lip, anxiously. "Guilty"

Ethan gasped, he was sure she would get off. But Hannah knew, if you had done something wrong, you had to pay the price for the crime.

"I, therefore, sentence you to 5 years" The judge told her. "Take her down" The judge told an officer.

Ethan collasped in shock. Cal got down beside his brother."Ethan, it's ok. " He whispered.

She'd be 18- years - old when she got out, Ethan would be the main guardian of Mia. Would the little girl remember her mum?

"Are you ok?" Ricky asked, tentivaly as her, Brax, Ethan and Cal all stood outside the court room.

Ethan watched Hannah struggling against a police officer as he bundled her in to a van, ready to take her to Summer Bay prison.

"Of course, I'm not ok, Ricky!" He snapped, walking off. It was rare for the usually mild doctor to snap.

Cal looked at Ricky before speaking. "Sorry, Rick, he's just stressed"

Ricky nodded, she knew all about stress "Don't worry Cal "

Cal gave her a grin and raced to catch up with his brother. "Ethan wait!" Cal called after him.

But Ethan refused to slow down for his brother, but eventually he stopped, just meters away from a steep drop. If, he fell, he'd certainly break his neck.

Cal had to think quick. He didn't want to lose his brother.

"Ethan, come back " Cal called desperately.

Ethan shook his head. "What have I got, left, Cal?" He asked, in despair.

"You've got me, nibbles. Always"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, I really enjoyed writing it. This isn't related to "Long Lost Sister" I know this, technically, should be in the crossover section as it includes a mix of characters. It's also the second story, well, one - shot I've done in which both Charlie and Ricky are alive.**


End file.
